


Coming Home

by AdmantCrow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Kyrie and Nero are literally perfect, Midnight dinner, Post-Game, Romance, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: With Urizen defeated and the demon threat repelled, Nero can finally come home to the one who has been waiting.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly wrote this because I have a lot of big feelings about Nero and Kyrie I needed to let out.

He’d gotten close to sleep, but Nero had managed to keep his eyes open almost all the way back to his home, despite the rocking of the van and Nico’s endless droning slowly making Nero’s eyes droop closed. Just as his eyes closed, the music of the van shut off and Nico lightly punched him in the shoulder, making the young devil hunter jump a little in his seat.

“D-Damn it, Nico.” He grunted. “What is it?” Nico shot him a sly grin, nodding at the window.

“You almost made it, man. Little ol’ Nero _juuuust_ couldn’t stay up all the way home…” She just laughed as Nero poorly slapped her on the arm, frowning as he looked out of the dark.

“Shut up, Nico, I’ve had a goddamn long day. It’s not every day I fight a dad I only just found out I had and regrown an arm that _my aforementioned goddamn father had torn off!_ ” Nero would’ve been less pissed off if Nico hadn’t just laughed at him again.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve all got problems, _devil-man._ ” Before Nero could retort, she just climbed out of the van, leaving Nero to stew in the constant frustration hanging out with Nico always brought. But then again, it wasn’t that bad a kind of frustration. But he didn’t need to think about it now. He looked out the door of the van – at the home he called his own. The home Kyrie was waiting for him at. The lights were on in the lower floor – as many times as he told her to not wait up for him, she was obviously still waiting in the living room. Nero clicked his tongue, as he climbed out of the van, the warm June night wind feeling good after so many hours in the van. Kyrie really shouldn’t be up, he thought – she had to get up early to work at the orphanage she practically ran, and it was already past midnight. She shouldn’t be-

“NERO!” A shrill yell rung out as the door practically flew open, very briefly blinding Nero as the bright light of the hallway escaped into the night. Before he could get his bearings, Nero found himself on his back – and Kyrie, on top of him with her arms around his neck, practically sobbing into his chest. “Nero…”

“Kyrie…” Nero whispered, leaning his forehead against her shoulder. “What’s to cry about?” He couldn’t help but smile – just seeing her at all, really, was enough.

“Y-You’re home…” She murmured. “You came back to me, safe…”

“Hey, you think that lowly of me that you’d didn’t think I’d come back home?” Nero chuckled. Kyrie extracted herself from Nero’s chest, pouting lightly at her partner’s jokes.

“Of course, I believed in you! But being here, not knowing what’s going on, you can’t blame me for worrying!” She just grew more frustrated when Nero just laughed more, but then he held the back of her head, pressing their foreheads together.

“That’s the kind of thing that keeps me going – knowing you’re here, always having me on your mind- “

“UGH!” Nico made a disgusted noise as the romantic display continued in front of her, making Nero sigh loudly. “That’s some gross stuff, right there, right now.” She just shook her head, as if she had never been so disappointed in Nero before.

“Goddamn it, Nico.” Nero sighed. “I’m just trying to- “

“Come on, Nico.” Kyrie murmured, grabbing Nico’s arm. “You belong here, too.” And with surprising strength (which didn’t surprise Nero – the amount of time she’d spent working with children had given her more than a bit of strength), pulled Nico down to get her to join the hug.

“Euuuurgh.” Nico and Nero said at the same time, recoiling from touching one another, making Kyrie giggle.

“You’re both like some of the kids I take care of.” She sighed, smiling. “Silly, weird… but I love them dearly all the same.”

“Geez, Nero, every day I get more amazed you landed a girl like Kyrie.” Nico snickered. Unlike the lovely-dovey couple, Nico wasn’t really a touchy-feely person; but when she extracted herself from the hug, both Nero and Kyrie could see the smile on her face, and the pink blush creeping its way up her cheek. “Come on, I’m gonna head in.” She murmured as entered the home she shared. Slowly, Nero and Kyrie got to their feet.

“You weren’t too much of a pain for her, were you?” Kyrie asked Nero, extracting a frown from her young devil hunter.

“What? Why’d you have to say it that way around? She was a- “Kyrie just giggled, leading him towards the front door.

“I’m kidding, Nero. I’ve never seen you get along with anyone as well as you do with Nico.” Nero continued to frown, not following.

“What? I wouldn’t say we get along…” Kyrie shook her head.

“Whatever you say, Nero. Whatever you say.” As they began to enter the house, Kyrie stopped, looking back at her love. “Nero, by the way… what was that surprise you wanted to show me?” Nero stopped for a second, trying to remember, and then realised, in the half-darkness she wouldn’t have been able to see what had changed for him in the last day. Wordlessly, he placed his right hand on her cheek, stroking it gently, letting its warmth flow onto her.

“Surprise.” Nero whispered. Quietly, Kyrie matched his hand, placing her own hand against his, closing her eyes as she felt the sensation on her cheek. It was different then in the past – not the odd warmth of his demon hand, nor the cold of his steel one – this was just Nero.

* * *

 

As it turns out, with Kyrie being Kyrie, she had made dinner for all of them, despite it being so late into the night. A huge meal had been waiting for the weary Nico and Nero, and despite Nero’s protests that she absolutely didn’t need to do this for them, the mechanic and devil hunter team dug into the meal, as they hadn’t actually eaten for about a day and a half.

“Oh, Kyrie.” Nico sighed, swallowing a potato. “Never let me leave your house, I don’t think I could go back to any other kind of cooking in the world.” She swallowed some more food, sighing again. “I really do wish you’d cook more, since Nero really can’t match up to you.” Nero glared across the kitchen table, wordlessly staring as he ate.

“I think Nero’s cooking is perfectly fine.” Kyrie smiled, leaning against her boyfriend.

“Yeah, I think I’m good enough to make you happy, Nico.” Nero frowned. “And besides, with her work, Kyrie shouldn’t have to cook for us after chasing arounds kids at the orphanage all day.” Nico shrugged, sadly eying her food.

“I guess, but it’s hard to go back to mediocrity after eating so damn divine.” Nero just grunted.

 _“Mediocrity my ass…”_ Nero murmured.

“But, more importantly…” Nico said as she finished the last of the meal. “Kyrie, what’s the thoughts on Nero’s new-old fleshy arm?” Nero furrowed his brow, feeling that, whilst it was a minor miracle his arm had grown back, it wasn’t something you can really just have an opinion about. He fully expected Kyrie to just say it was nice to have all of him back, but what she said was a lot more surprising.

“Well, obviously I’m really happy his arm is back to the way it was always meant to be.” As she said this, she reached out to hold his hand tightly, as if to underline what she meant. “But… if you’re asking me to be totally honest… It was kind of fun having a boyfriend who had a robotic arm.” Nero stared at Kyrie, totally not expecting that to come out of her.

“Huh?” Nero gawked slightly. “You liked the Devil Breakers that much?” Kyrie giggled a little, nervously.

“Don’t get me wrong, Nero! I’m so happy you’re back to the way you wanted, but there was something… odd, and exciting about the metal arms.” Nico nodded, rocking back and forth as she tried to hold back her laughter at the scene unfolding before her.

“Kyrie, love, you are a true lady of culture.” Nico grinned, making Nero look back and forth between the two women, utterly confused at the situation.

“Though, I should admit a huge part of that is that white arm I had Nico put together for me…” Kyrie yawned, obviously drowsy. Nero’s jaw hit the floor – that ‘white arm’ she had mentioned was a very… particular model Nico had provided to them to make their private bedroom life a little more… interesting. A model Nero had thought Nico had provided as a joke. He had NOT realised Kyrie had been the one who had prompted her to design that arm that Kyrie had (loudly) proclaimed to love.

“I… Kyrie… you…. what?” Nero gawked, making the two young women burst out laughing. He could feel the heat creeping up his face. Despite his rather brutish exterior (at least the average person), Nero was NOT good at talking about certain topics, such as the one that had just come up – on the other hand, Kyrie was far more open about that aspect of their relationship then Nero had ever expected – he didn’t realise she’d consulted Nico regarding _that_ stuff. In fact, the idea of Nico knowing about that kind of stuff mildly horrified him.

“God, I wish I’d brought my phone in.” Nico laughed. “I wish I could record that face of yours, Nero, for the entire world to see.”

“Shut up.” Nero groaned.

“Sorry.” Kyrie giggled. “But I do miss that arm a little bit… It was a little… exciting? Spicing up the bedroom with something so unique and out of this world…” Kyrie lent her cheek on one of her hands, smiling fondly, making Nero put his face in his hands.

“Kyrie, you’re weird as shit.” Nero laughed into his hands.

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Nico and Kyrie said at the same time, making all three of them around that table burst out laughing, together.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t soon after that they headed to bed. Nico had given out a gigantic yawn, complaining about Nero overworking her too much, and after bidding just Kyrie goodnight, stumbled out into the garage to sleep in her van. Kyrie tried to clear up everyone’s dinner, but Nero had practically forced to stay in her seat, so he could clear it all up. Considering she almost went to sleep in her chair, Nero decided it really was time for bed, so he practically carried her up into their bedroom. Quickly enough, they were both relaxing in their big bed, Nero’s arm wrapped around his partner’s.

“Have you had much going with the kids whilst I was gone?” Nero asked, his eyes closed, trying to remember the last time he’d been as relaxed as this.

“No…” Kyrie replied. “I thought, just in case, it was a good idea to keep them in while whatever was going on in Redgrave was going on.” Nero nodded, eyes still closed.

“Makes sense… ‘course, there wasn’t a chance of anything bad happening, but you’ve got the sense to prepare for the worst.” Kyrie nodded, cuddling up a little closer to Nero. There was a long minute of silence between the two young lovers, but eventually, Kyrie had to say something. Something that she had been wondering about ever since he’d called her on that phone, whilst still in the middle of everything.

“…So, you found your family, Nero?” Nero made a weird noise and didn’t answer her for a long time. That was okay – she could wait as long as he needed to on such a topic. After a short while, Nero made another grunting noise, and rolled over a bit so he was facing her properly.

“…Yeah. For starters… you know Dante, right?” Kyrie’s eyes opened wide with a combination of surprise and actual worry.

“…Dante is your father!?” Kyrie whispered. Nero realised he’d made a major mistake starting with _that_ piece of information first.

“Oh, fuck! God, no.” Nero seemed mildly disgusted by the prospect of being spawned by Dante, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the idea. “But… in all honesty, turns out, Dante’s my uncle. His brother is my dad. I… found my dad.” Kyrie reached out to lightly touch his cheek, smiling like the sun had lit up her world.

“What’s he like?” Knowing the kind of person Nero was, she tried to think of what kind of person would’ve given him up.

“He’s an asshole.” Nero grinned, surprising Kyrie. “Huge, huge asshole.” The coolness in which he said that took Kyrie more then a little aback, and she quickly found herself laughing. Nero cocked his head, narrowing his eyes slightly. “What is it?”

“Honestly, I always thought your parents were assholes.” Kyrie laughed. “Anyone who wouldn’t want you as a son is that kind of person.” Nero’s expression softened as she continued to giggle, something that was always just reserved for her.

“Yeah, that’s about right. I’m a luxury few can afford, and that ass couldn’t afford me in a thousand years. After all,” He trailed off a little, smiling gently at Kyrie in the midnight darkness.

“What is it, Nero?” Kyrie murmured.

“After all,” He said again. “I always struggled with the fact that I was alone, family-wise. But in the end, if Vergil and whoever my mother was hadn’t just left me at that orphanage in Fortuna, I’d never have met you, or Credo.” Nero frowned. “When it comes down to it, if I had to pick being raised by that katana-wielding prick or living alongside you in Fortuna…” Gently, he wrapped his arms around Kyrie. “I’d pick you, a thousand times over.”

“Oh, Nero, you silly, sappy, you…” Kyrie giggled, making Nero blush red a little bit, thanking the darkness for hiding his embarrassment. Tenderly, Kyrie reached out to stroke his cheek, leaning upwards to kiss her love. They stayed like that for the next couple of minutes, passionately displaying their love for one another. After a time, they returned to their cuddling, Kyrie yawning loudly.

“Come on, you should get some sleep, you’ve got that army of little nightmares to take care of.” Nero told her.

“About those _little nightmares_.” Kyrie replied. “They were all telling me how much they missed seeing Uncle Nero.” Nero looked away, embarrassed with the nickname the children at the orphanage gave him. “And since we’re going on a day trip for tomorrow, I was wondering if you’d come along and help me corral the kids.” Nero sighed. It wasn’t that he hated spending time with those kids, it was just such a drain on his vitality, and it made… certain memories rise up in his head. From back in the orphanage. But, on the other hand… He thought of all the times he’d made those kids smile, just from being around them – and the fact how happy Kyrie got working with Nero around her.

“Yeah, sure. Those toddler troops probably need more then one person to keep them from running off a cliff or something. Just… let me sleep in a little longer then usual. I think I earnt that.” Even in the darkness, Kyrie’s face lit up like the sun itself, and Nero knew there was no world where he’d refuse her, just so he could see her like that.

“Oh, it’s going to be wonderful, Nero! It’s going to be a lovely day, in a lovely place, with my lovely man…” Nero sighed a little bit as Kyrie grinned.

“Alright, alright. Come on, we should get some sleep. I’ve been up _waaay_ too long.” Nero slid down the bed a little, putting his head on his pillow, stretching out his arm to prompt Kyrie to get into the position they usually slept in. Lying on his shoulder, Kyrie cuddled up again next to him, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks for coming back, Nero.” Kyrie whispered, finding his hand to grip.

“No problem, I’m not going to go die in some demon tree.” Nero chuckled. Quietly, the two of them slowly descended into the grips of sleep, but Nero turned towards Kyrie, ever so slightly.

“I love you, Kyrie. Sleep well.” He whispered, stroking her cheek. Her eyes opened a crack, smiling weakly.

“I love you too, Nero. See you tomorrow for our big day.” She whispered back. And with that, the two young lovers slowly fell asleep, all their fears and worries melting away into the darkness like they never existed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
